


Elixirs

by nadav63



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadav63/pseuds/nadav63
Summary: While stocking up for the upcoming battle with Corphyeus, the Inquisitor comes upon something interesting that gives her more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Dagna/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Sera
Kudos: 46





	1. Potions and... Cookies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While stocking up for the upcoming battle with Corphyeus, the Inquisitor comes upon something interesting that gives her more than she bargained for.

Uriah had been shopping around Redcliffe for crafting materials, potion ingredients, and weapon schematics when she stumbled upon an old mage selling mystery elixirs. No signs were hanging about the stall, detailing any information about what the glass bottles held, and the man didn't appear like he even had a permit to open the stall. Nevertheless, she walked over to him, eyeing his table suspiciously.   
  
"What are these elixirs for exactly?"   
  
The mage smiled creepily. "They are for everything. From healing to invincibility. Would you like to buy one?"   
  
The Inquisitor ignored the shiver that ran down her spine as he spoke. The final battle with Corphyeus was edging closer and closer on the horizon and as much as she hated to say it, she needed every advantage she could get. She sighed. This was a stupid idea and Josephine would surely reprimand her if she ever found out. She shook her head and reached into her pouch to pull out the gold. "I'll take three for invincibility. If it is no good then I won't have lost but twenty-five gold." The mage handed her the potion as she placed the gold in his opposite hand. The mage smiled once more and leaned in, dropping the gold into his pouch. "Do be sure to enjoy the thrill this concoction will give you, Inquisitor." Uriah hid the potion in her satchel as she spotted her group. Long strides brought her to where Dorian, Sera, and Cassandra were all buying rations for the ride back to camp. They had fought through a lot of bears, mabari, and wolves. They were far more dangerous than humans and required much more skillful strategies to defeat. While they had cleared most of them out, a few stragglers were bound to be venturing on the roads, hunting whomever they can.   
  
Yelling snapped the Herald of Andraste out of her thoughts. She focused back in on her party, watching as Dorian grabbed up all the cookies in one of the baskets. "Dorian, don't buy up all the cookies, yeah? I want some too, you arse!" Sera yelled. She was much shorter than him but she didn't let that intimidate her. The elf attempted to level him with her gaze. He simply winked and stalked off. "I'll share them on the road, love. Don't you worry." Uriah could hear Sera grumbled out a line of insults ranging from arse-biscuit to horrible dresser, not that Sera had any room to talk, given her spiteful attitude and unusual garments. "Inquisitor, you should stock up before we set out. We may encounter more fighting and your rations are low." Cassandra dropped two packages into the Herald's hands. She and Sera paid for their goods and marched toward the stables. After paying for her rations, the Inquisitor joined her party. They would ride back to camp then head to Skyhold to prepare for the final conflict. The Inquisitor settled into her saddle as the horses trotted back toward camp.

* * *

  
The party hadn't been on the road an hour when they stumbled across a few bandits outside a very large cave. There was mention of such a group when talking to the scouts in town. They needed to clear it out. The Herald was the first one to her feet. She knocked back part of the invincibility elixir as she readied her great axe. She could feel it slipping into her blood. Every nerve ending was on fire and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Her heart was hammering so loudly in her ears that she could barely hear her party. Her vision, painted red with rage, anger, disdain. Her brain screaming _punishment! Punishment! PUNISHMENT!_ She let out an animalistic cry, giving way to her desire to hurt, and more importantly, to kill.

The Inquisitor was on the bandits in seconds, beheading the two lookouts. That wasn't enough. _More. Mooorreeee!_ There were still more she needed to kill. Storming through the mouth of the cave, she spotted several bandits, a diversified set. Women and men, dwarf and human, old and young, taking the singular appearance of bad in Uriah's eyes. The other bandits advanced, yelling as they ran to attack her. With a few strong, wide swipes of her sword, they were no more, laying in a bloody, disfigured heap of halves and a few thirds. A much larger, more formidable foe appeared across the cave floor. It was a male but the glint of horns told her he was Qunari. She would have to be careful. Qunari were reckless, unforgiving, and ruthless, and now that she had killed his entire faction, he was perhaps even more unhinged, she noted.

A battle cry reverberated throughout the cave; it was almost feral. They both gathered on the even floor that was farther into the cave. It was time. No going back, no escaping. A fight to the death. The outlaw leader charged forward, swinging his sword carelessly. Uriah quickly side-stepped, though the tip of his blade caught her arm and blood dribbled down her flexing bicep. He jumped back, out of her range as they begin circling, like two angry wolves. She watched as he twisted his sword a few times at his side. His face, housing a permanent snarl, clenched teeth with prominent canines. Almost scary in the opinion of the Inquisitor. The Qunari lunged forward again, attempting to slice through the Herald's abdomen. She rolled behind him, the sword barely missing her ponytail. A swing to the back of his legs sent her foe to his knees. A second swing took his head clean off, blood spewing from the severed arteries. Droplets of dark red painted the Inquisitor's face and armor. The rage gripping her abandoned her body, her vision clearing up as she spotted her companions rushing toward her. Her body felt so heavy now and she dropped her great axe. "Guys..." Her vision ran black, her body swaying. She couldn't hold herself up any longer and collapsed to the ground. 


	2. Aftermath

The Inquisitor's eyes opened slowly. Her head was pounding and everything was sore. "Ah, fuck. Maker help me." She brought a hand to her head as she slowly shifted into a sitting position. It was very early given how little light there was inside her tent. _I_ _wonder how long I've been out._ Moving to her knees, she felt something soft brush against her thigh. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down. _What the fuck was that?_ Slightly alarmed but slightly curious, she brought a hand close to her thigh. She moved it slowly to the left. Her eyes widened as she snatched her hand away. Pushing the flap back to her tent, she rushed out and looked about the campsite. The flustered Inquisitor made a beeline for Cassandra's tent. Maybe the Seeker would have some answers to her strange problem.

"Cassandra!" Her voice a whisper. This was not something that would be easily explained and she really didn't want to, honestly. She trusted the Seeker with her life, even coming to her for advice. Unfortunately, though, her whisper was for naught. The Seeker didn't respond which, in the Inquisitor's opinion, called for desperate measures. The warrior unlatched the Seeker tent flap and climbed in as quietly as she could. She made sure to secure it before gently rocking Cassandra.

"Cassandra! Cassandra! Wake up! I need your help!"

The Seeker bolted up, a dagger clasped tightly in one hand. "Where did you pull that from?" The Inquisitor shook herself. That wasn't what she was here for. "Cassandra, I have a problem." The Seeker leaned forward, trying to clear the sleep from her vision. "Inquisitor? What is the matter?" Suddenly faced with explaining the problem, Uriah's cheeks heated up. "W-well, you see, I-I woke up and there was this-this thing that wasn't there before and it's freaking me---" Cassandra rushed forward, grabbing her arms. "Are you hurt? I did not hear fighting. Just tell me what is going on!" The Seeker could feel the Herald relax as she took a deep breath. Uriah moved out of her grasp as she began to pull her smalls down. The Seeker's eyes widened considerably as she peered downwards. Between the leader's legs was a large phallus protruding from her groin as if she has been born with it. It looked so real. The head was a soft pink while the rest was an olive color, matching the complexion of the Herald. A few veins ran along the length. Was it magic? The Seeker wondered. The Inquisitor had foolishly rushed into the cave alone after consuming a potion Cassandra had never seen before.

"I assume you didn't have that beforehand?" The other warrior scoffed.

"No, Cassandra, I did not have this beforehand!" Uriah covered her face with her hands until a hand closed around her length. She jerked away but this new piece of her had a mind of its own. It began to harden even without Cassandra's attention to it. "Cassandra." Her name was said as a warning but it only served to turn the Seeker on more. She had never experienced any sort of infatuation toward the Inquisitor but the feeling was sudden and it was overwhelming her. Her need to please her leader was growing more by the second and the Seeker would be lying if she said it didn't scare her but she couldn't seem to restrain herself.

"You cannot possibly go out like this." The other warrior shied away from her as she reached out a second time. "Perhaps it will go away on its own." The Inquisitor was shaking. Her body was hot and she could barely think straight. It was a surprise she could make coherent sentences at all. All she wanted to do was bury herself to the hilt in her friend. Her resolve was waning the longer she denied her body what it really wanted. The Seeker made another pass and she closed her eyes as pleasure shot through her whole being. The Inquisitor's hand rushed to her mouth as a long groan filled the tent. Was she really about to let her second-in-command service her? She leaned down and captured Cassandra's lips with her own. It would make sense that the hardened warrior was not a gentle kisser. The kiss was rough and passionate. They laid down, Uriah on top of Cassandra, with the other's length pressing against a very wet pair of small clothes. The Nevarran's legs slid up the back of the thighs of the Inquisitor, settling around her waist. A set of swollen lips began kissing and nipping their way down the Seeker's neck as the latter's hands roamed over a strong, muscular back.

"Take me, Inquisitor." Cassandra moaned, bucking her hips up to grind against the hard length. The Herald snapped. The throbbing in her length was becoming too much and she desperately wanted to be in her companion. She ripped the smalls clothes off the lower half of the Seeker and positioned herself at her entrance. Pushing past the tight ring of muscles, a quiet moan could be heard from both women. "Maker, you're bigger than I was expecting." Pride swelled in the other warrior's chest as a smirk formed on her lips. Cassandra rolled her eyes, her arms closing around the Inquisitor's neck. "You are insufferable." Uriah's laugh turned into a groan as their hips finally met. She waited for her lover to give her a nod that she was allowed to move. Once she received it, her hips began to pull out before sinking back in slowly. This pleasure she was experiencing was... interesting to say the least. It was much different than before, when she didn't have a penis. She felt more in control of the dynamic. Thrilling, came to mind for this tryst.  
  
The Inquisitor's second thrust was a little bit harder than the previous one. Her tip pressed against a soft frontal part in her lover and she began to mewl. Uriah knew from her past lovers that that was the spot she was looking for. It never failed to bring the women she seduced to climax. It would work just the same on the Seeker. She angled her hips to hit that wall with every thrust, no matter how hard or fast. Cassandra was becoming a panting mess beneath her. She was digging her nails into her back as she clenched around her length. Such a display of vulnerability was setting the Herald on fire. She pushed harder, faster. She was determined to bring the Seeker to a mind-blowing, earth-shattering climax, one that neither of them would forget.

Uriah's lips swallowed a particularly loud moan from the Nevarran as she began to rub her clit with the hand not holding herself up. The Inquisitor could tell it would not be long for the Seeker. She was walking the edge of the precipice and before long, she was sure to fall. "Maker... please. Do not dare stop." Another smirk on the Herald's face as she slid her tongue over the bottom lip of the other woman. The Seeker's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out short, broken moans. "Harder, Inquisitor, please." Uriah could feel herself grow closer the more the Seeker whined for her. No doubt that she would finish soon but she wished to push Cassandra over first.

She slid her hand under the warrior's shirt, tweaking a nipple before she was graced with the filthiest moan she had ever heard. The Seeker clenched impossibly tight around her. She was so close to her climax. Desperately, she moved as much as she could, helping the other come down from her orgasm. "Cassandra, I need to finish." The Seeker let her legs collapse beside the Herald's waist as she pulled out, stroking herself fiercely. She brought her hand to her mouth, biting down on it as her climax ripped through her violently. Thick streams of white cum shot out, covering Cassandra's white, sleeping shirt. Cassandra massaged her balls to milk her of every last drop.

As her orgasm began to taper off, the Inquisitor leaned down, stealing a kiss from the warrior. It was much slower and gentler than their previous ones. The warrior returned it, bring her hand to the other's head, tangling her fingers in the Herald's jet black hair. The Seeker gently broke the kiss as she stared into forest green eyes. "We shall tell no one of this encounter." The Inquisitor nodded, pulling herself off of the warrior. She had softened and could now hide her issue from her other companions. Fixing her clothes and ensuring Cassandra was cleaned up, she peeked out the tent. It appeared that no one had heard their encounter. She scurried quietly to her tent. The realization hit her as soon as the orgasmic haze faded. She had just bedded one of her most trusted friends and her second-in-command. They would have to discuss this event at a later day. For now, she needed to focus on getting back to Skyhold without giving herself away.


	3. You'll Be My Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexually frustrated and sleep-deprived, the Inquisitor unwittingly enlists the help of a special rogue.

A week on the road and multiple sleepless nights due to a certain new anatomy were weighing on the Inquisitor. She hadn't slept since she had bedded the Seeker, that and she was awoken by constant erections. The dreams of her night of passion with Cassandra didn't help. It didn't sit right with her to masturbate to what transpired between the two but she was damn near at the end of her rope. If she didn't deal with this pent up frustration soon, she feared she would snap at her companions and they didn't deserve that. They decided to make camp in a nearby field for the night. Maybe tonight would be different.

"I gotta go take a leak. I'll be back in a bit." The Inquisitor rose from the log where she was sitting by the fire. The woods would allow her to clear her head. Perhaps she could devise a plan to remove this new addition before she reached Skyhold. She glanced behind her.

_G_ _ood. I'm far away enough to where they won't see me._

Untying her trousers, she pulled herself out and began to urinate on a nearby tree. Before she could stop it, a picture of her length inside the Seeker flashed through her head.

"Damn it!" Her length began to harden again as she gripped it. There was no way she was braving the way back to camp with a noticeable bulge in her trousers.

Leaning against the tree, she started stroking herself slowly. She imagined charming one of the serving girls at the taverns they had visited to gather information. The girl would come to her room after hours, kneeling in front of her. The Inquisitor's breathing hitched. She was already edging herself closer and closer to her conclusion. The girl would swirl her tongue around the head of her cock, collecting the pre-cum that began to drip. She would grab the wench's hair as she started bobbing her head.

"Maker. I'm so close."

Tension was forming in her thighs, her legs shaking due to her impending orgasm. The wench would use her hand to stroke what her mouth couldn't reach. Staring up at the Inquisitor with those innocent eyes even as she swallowed her---Snapping twigs yanked the Herald out of her fantasy. She fixed her trousers and drew a dagger.

_Movement to my right. Light footsteps. No chinking of metal. Possibly a rouge._

The figure stepped close as the Inquisitor turned, her blade separating her and her attacker.

"Sera?" Her eyes squinted in the darkness.

The moonlight flashed through the trees and illuminated the elf's face. Relief flooded through the Herald. "Don't do that. I nearly stabbed you!"

The rogue moved closer to her. "You hadnnit come back for 'while so I came to check on you. Didnnit know I was interruptin' something." 

Uriah's eyebrows furrowed before realizing she was still hard. She attempted to cover herself with her hands. "Y-yeah. I'm alright though. You can head back to back without me."

Sera eyed her suspiciously, taking a few more steps, now in her personal space. She stared at the Inquisitor hard before dropping to her knees. The rogue's hands were quick to undo the trousers holding her erection back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Sera, we should not be doing this." She tried to move the elf's hands but her own were smacked away.

Her throbbing cock was released and she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. A tongue began to circle her tip and she couldn't find it in herself to deny the elf any longer. That wicked little tongue ran over her slit then down the bottom of her length before coming back up and repeating the process.

"Fuck." The Inquisitor slipped her fingers into Sera's hair as she began to suck her. The elf stroked what her mouth couldn't reach. Any time pre-cum dribbled out through the slit, the rogue would moan, the vibrations sending shivers down the Inquisitor's spine. Her hips bucked into the warm mouth, reveling in the light sucking noises. The Inquisitor groaned as Sera took her in deeper. 

"Maker, Sera. You have me so close."

Sera continued pleasing the Herald as her own fingers slipped into her trousers. Circling her swollen clit, she moved her hand downwards, toward her entrance. She was wet beyond belief. Gathering up the wetness on her fingers, she sank two of them inside herself. A muffled moan vibrated around the Inquisitor's cock, causing her to groan in response. Uriah let her head fall back against the tree and allowed her eyes to close.

"Wanna be in you, Sera. Please." Her head snapped down as the hot mouth pulled off her length. Sera had risen from her knees and was standing in front of her.

"Hey. What's wr---" The elf swallowed up her response in a kiss as she pulled them flush together. The Inquisitor's hands ventured down the rogue's side until they were placed on her ass. She roughly kissed her way up Sera's jaw until she reached her ear. "Can I have you?"

The amount of desire and longing in the Herald's voice made Sera throb. She turned them so her back was against the tree. She placed a harsh bite to Uriah's lower lip before moving, her back now placed against the former's front. The large cock brushed by her bottom as she pushed herself into it. The wetness between her legs had surely ruined her small clothes by now. Strong hands forced her trousers and smalls to her knees. She could deny her desire for the other woman no longer. The Inquisitor ran her length through the rogue's lips, making herself slick. The tip of her length pushed in, stretching the wet hole.

"Oh, arse-biscuit." She felt the elf's head lull back against her chest. Kissing the newly exposed skin of her neck, she grunted every time the other squeezed around her. Her groin met Sera's ass as she pushed the last few inches in. She spread the cheeks, watching her thick length disappear into the greedy warmth.

"You can move, yeah?" The Inquisitor pulled her entire length out and slammed back in, causing the rogue to cry out loudly.

"So wet. So tight. Maker." She felt a hand grab her ass, encouraging her to go deeper if she could. Grunts and the slapping of skin could be heard. A brutal pace, hitting Sera's frontal wall with each snap of her hips. "Deeper, yeah? I wannit deeper."

With every thrust, the Inquisitor didn't stop until she was buried deep within the elf. Sera moaned at the harshness of each thrust, filthy music to the warrior's ears. She was clenching often around Uriah now, which meant she was teetering on the edge of the abyss. The Herald slid one hand around and began pinching the rogue's neglected clit. After a few pinches, one last cry reached the Inquisitor's ears before the other gripped her cock so tightly, she could barely thrust. She stroked the elf's clit to draw her orgasm out as long as she could. The Inquisitor could feel her own orgasm sneaking up on her. Her balls were twitching and her cock throbbed. She pulled out once Sera's orgasm had tapered off. A few moments of stroking and she was painting the leaves beside them a bright white. Her hips jerked unevenly as she spent all she had onto the ground below her. Sera reached out and pulled the Inquisitor's come covered hand to her lips, licking off what she could as the other woman watched, rather transfixed. Once she had cleaned her hand off, she pulled the Herald into an open-mouthed kiss, sharing the taste of their mixed come. After the kiss, they set about fixing themselves to look decent. On the walk back, Sera made the Inquisitor swear to never breathe a word of what they had done to anyone else and the latter promised. This would be their little secret.


	4. Getting Dirty in the Undercroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short bit for y'all.

The large gate to Skyhold slowly lifted at the Inquisitor and her party's arrival. They had spent four more days on the road before the massive castle entered their vision. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief once they saw it.

The Inquisitor passed her horse to one of Master Dennett's helpers, walking quickly toward the main part of Skyhold. Her armor covered most of her body so she could walk freely without outing herself, which she was grateful for but she'd have to shed it eventually. Instead of heading straight for her quarters, she went to the door opposite it. Descending down the stairs quickly, she spotted Dagna and Harritt discussing a sword set out of the workbench against the wall.

"The enchantment for this is going to take some time, Harritt," The dwarf waved her hand toward the weapon. "What they are asking for is complicated. It doesn't just happen overnight."

Harritt nodded his affirmation. "I will let the Duke know you need more time." The blacksmith turned in time to see the Inquisitor coming toward them. "Your worship." He acknowledged her presence before climbing the stairs and exiting the Undercroft. She nodded to him but continued making her way toward Dagna.

"Ah, Your Worship! What do you need?"

The Herald reached into her satchel and handed the dwarf a half-empty elixir bottle. "You know a fair amount about potions and stuff, right?"

Dagna's eyebrows furrowed as she examined the glass bottle. "I have dabbled in the arts but I mainly learned enchantment. Why are you handing me this?"

The Inquisitor shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I need you to find out what's in it."

The dwarf shook her head. "Did you consume this without knowing what was in it? Not very smart, Your Worship. What happened after you drank it?"

Uriah rubbed the back of her neck shyly. "Uh... I blacked out..." It wasn't exactly a lie but it also wasn't the full truth and the tiny enchantress could see right through it. She took on an unamused look, crossing her arms over her chest. It made the Herald squirm in her armor. "Then something else happened when I finally woke up..." Uriah turned her eyes to the Undercroft's ceiling. There was no way she could tell her straight to her face.

"Spit it out, Your Worship. I can't look into this if I don't have all the information."

The Herald closed her eyes and sighed. She would just have to come out and say it. "I have a penis."

When she reopened her eyes, the dwarf's head was tilted and she was looking at her strangely. "I'm sorry, what?"

Another, more irritated, sigh left the Inquisitor as she undid the armor on her lower half. Dagna stood patiently with her arms crossed, waiting on the big revelation. True to her word, a semi-erect penis popped out the Herald's trousers. The small enchantress couldn't believe her eyes. Unknowingly, she stepped closer to examine the anatomy.

"Wow."

Her hand reached out and was met with smooth, soft skin. A soft moan could be heard above her and she looked up to see the Herald's eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape. Wetness reached her fingers, her attention drawn back to the now fully erect cock. Lewd happenings began to race through the dwarf's mind. Every scenario was more filthy than the last. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled the Inquisitor toward the armorer's table. Seating herself on top it, she gripped the front of the other woman's shirt, pulling her down so they could kiss. It was a hurried kiss, not too rough but carrying very little softness. Dagna made quick work of her own pants, shirking them off after her boots.

"Hurry, before Harritt comes back."

Wasting no time, the Herald was leaning over her with her hard length pressing against the other woman's thighs.

"Are you sure, you're ready for this, Dagna? I don't want to hurt you."

The dwarf huffed dramatically as she rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

There was a moment's pause before the warrior shrugged and pushed her hips forward. She watched as the enchantress closed her eyes and moaned, her hands gripping the top of the bench. The bench squeaked with every rough snap of the warrior's hips. The pace was not gentle by any means. If Dagna wanted a quick fuck then that's what she was going to get. Uriah wrapped her large hands around the dwarf's thighs harshly. Her grip was sure to leave bruises. The squeezing around her cock was more frequent, signaling to the other woman that she was getting close. Angling her hips upward, she used her finesse to hit the frontal wall of the smaller woman. When her tip finally pressed against it, the enchantress cried out, releasing a flood onto the bench below them. The warrior barely had time to pull out before her seed covered the lower half of her lover. She grunted harshly, her orgasm taking her by surprise.

Silence settled between them as they peered down at one another. Each woman's chest was rising and falling quickly.

"How was that?"

The dwarf smirked. That really took the edge off for her. Perhaps for the warrior as well. "It was pretty good, Your Worship," The smaller woman shifted up and pushed on the other's chest to have some room to breathe. "Thank you." A chaste kiss then the two dressed quickly. They bid their farewells as the Inquisitor headed out of the Undercroft. 


End file.
